Un nuevo Nott
by B. F-Black
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos". Una visita a un lugar lo hará recordar su dura, triste e inesperada infancia, para después conocer al amor de su vida.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo la historia me pertenece.

Un nuevo Nott

Sus pasos eran tranquilos, seguros y silenciosos, caminaba sin prisa alguna con la vista siempre al frente y cabeza en alto mira al cielo y estaba completamente despejado sin una nube adorándolo su color azul le daba contraste al pasto verde y fresco que servía como alfombra en el suelo. El soplido del viento jugo con su cabello castaño y algo rizado alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Su piel pálida resaltaba el color azul de sus ojos, ese color azul que te intriga e intimida pero siempre con la mirada pura y honesta, algo muy contradictorio, igual que su carácter, al verlo demostraba ser fuerte e imponente pero al mirar sus ojos podías ver que eran opacos, sin brillo, apagados, sin vida, para ser más exactos, estaban vacíos.

Pero como no estarlo después de ver a tu madre morir frente a tus ojos a manos de tu propio padre, el hombre que juro protegerla y cuidarla, en el momento que la mujer que te dio la vida, la que te dio todo su amor, su tiempo y su cariño cae frente a ti, es el momento en el que sientes que todo a su alrededor se desmorona, que el corazón se te detiene y te oprime el pecho, en el que tu cerebro apenas procesa la noticia que de ahora en adelante no la volverás a ver, es el momento en el que todo está perdido para ti incluso tu vida.

Así se sintió él, fue algo indescriptible lo que sintió, un vuelco en su estómago un vacío en su interior, un nudo en su garganta, algo que no tiene palabras, a los cinco años de edad tuvo que aprender a crecer rápido y volverse un hombre, tuvo que mirar al mundo con otros ojos, perdió su inocencia y pureza, siempre fue un niño callado, tímido, excéntrico pero noble, leal y honesto aún no sabe por qué fue a slytherin si tenía más cualidades de Hufflepuff pero eso nunca fue de mucha importancia para él, aunque si para la sociedad.

Se detiene, ha llegado, de su túnica saca su varita apunta a la lápida, mueve sus labios conjurando un hechizo mientras con su mano hace movientes circulares y lentos para después hacer aparecer unos narcisos, se mantiene unos minutos observando la tumba, recuerda que antes cuando era niño todos los días sin falta iba y le dejaba un narciso que cortaba del jardín que era de ella, pero al pasar de los años las visitas diarias se fueron convirtiendo en visitas semanales, mensuales y llego el momento en el que solo iba cuando era el cumpleaños de su madre o el de él.

Su vista se nubla a causa de las lágrimas que guarda, su padre lo educo para que fuera un mortifago, siempre hubo castigos de por medio, al principio lloraba no solo por el dolor de las maldiciones, lloraba por la pérdida de su madre, ella era un bálsamo de paz y tranquilidad para él, ella lograba sacar lo mejor de él, lograba calmarlo. Su madre siempre estuvo en contra de educar a su hijo mediante golpes y castigos suplicaba a su espeso que se detuviera cuando le lanzaba maldiciones a su pequeño, pero sus peticiones siempre eran ignoradas, cuando los castigos terminaban que eran después de 10 minutos, su padre se servía _Whiskey de Fuego_ para después salir de la habitación sin dirigirle una mirada a su hijo y esposa, la matriarca al ver a su hijo en el suelo llorando y suplicando igual que ella se acercaba a él, lo cargaba en brazos para subirlo a su habitación durante el camino solo se oían sollozos, nadie hablaba ni siquiera los elfos, ellos solo los observaban desde las penumbras de la mansión, cuando llegaban a la habitación lo arropaba para dormir y lo recostaba con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, ella se sentaba junto a él mirándolo con dolor, preocupación, angustia, amor y ternura.

Con sus pulgares la mujer le limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que había en su rostros, se quedaba unos segundos tomándolo con mucha ternura y delicadeza por sus mejillas, varias veces lo castigaba hasta que perdía la conciencia o si su padre se sentía "bondadoso" solo por unos minutos, después el hacía lo mismo con las lágrimas de su madre, ella al ver ese gesto sonreía débilmente tratando de darle fuerzas y tranquilidad a su hijo, cuando el pequeño ya se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo su madre le acariciaba su cabello despeinándoselo con ternura al mismo tiempo que le depositaba un beso en su frente, después se dirigía a la puerta y cuando estaba bajo el marco de la puerta le dedicaba una última mirada de amor y una sonrisa triste a su hijo diciéndole: "Te amo mi pequeño" para salir después a enfrentar a su esposo. Aunque ella ya no lo escuchara siempre había una respuesta: "Yo también te amo mami" decía en apenas un susurro.

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas al recordar ese día, esa fue la última vez que su madre lo llevo a su habitación, la última noche en que recibió un gesto de amor, la última noche en que fue planamente feliz. Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la tumba, en ella había un grabado paso su mano por este para limpiarlo y leyó: "Aurora Nott. 1960 -1985."

Y ahora se encontraba frente a la tumba de su madre, la única que él le dio su amor, bueno eso fue hasta que la conoció a _ella_. A partir de la muerte de su madre, el pequeño Theo Nott se convirtió en un niño callado, tímido y algo taciturno, su infancia fue una época muy difícil para él, hasta que entro a Hogwarts aunque eso fue 6 años más tarde. Durante esos seis años sufrió más de lo que una persona sufre en toda su vida. Al ser una integrante de una de las familias sangre pura más ricas y antiguas del mundo mágico muchos pensaron que su vida desde su infancia fue perfecta, pero no fue así. Siempre vivió bajo las órdenes de su padre.

El señor Nott casi nunca estaba en la mansión y cuando estaba solo lo golpeaba y torturaba, asistía a fiestas de la alta sociedad y como era común a reuniones de mortífagos con su padre, las fiesta y reuniones siempre eran en la mansión Malfoy, una de las familias más antiguas e influyentes y obviamente sangre pura de todo el mundo mágico. Aún recuerda la primera vez que fue a una junta con su padre, era invierno para ser más exactos 24 de diciembre.

Se vistió con una camisa negra de satín y un pantalón del mismo color, su cabello castaño igual al que su padre, alborotado, mi ropa hacia que su piel se viera más pálida de lo que ya era, parecía una figura de porcelana, su padre se apareció junto a él frente a la puerta de la majestuosa mansión malfoy, toco el timbre para que después la puerta se abriera dejando ver a un elfo, bastante delgado con cara demacrada su piel parecía que se pegaba a sus huesos, ojos enormes y vestido solamente con una túnica antes blanca que ahora era de color como la mugre, Dobby, ese era el nombre de aquel elfo: "Bienvenidos sean a la mansión Malfoy, señor nott, señorito nott". Nos recibió al tiempo que hacia una reverencia algo exagerada, escuche que su timbre de voz era temblorosa, en ningún momento levanto la vista.

Su padre no le dio las gracias ni nada, solo avanzo con paso firma adentrándose en la casa, el solo se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, no sabía que hacer era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, se detuvo a ver desde el marco de la puerta el interior de la habitación era un poco más grande que la nuestra, pensó, el piso y las padres estaban tapizadas de baldosas de color negro, cuadros de antepasados colgados adornando las paredes, los adornos y decoraciones eran estilo gótico medieval del mismo color.

Si me sorprendía con su mansión, que era grande aunque no tanto como esta, candelabros de cristal con incrustaciones de oro puro, cuadros de sus antepasados una chimenea enorme y sobre esta había un cuadro pintado de su familia, su madre, su padre y en medio él. Ahora su asombro era más, un carraspeo me saco de sus pensamientos: "Señorito Nott, pase por favor" me dijo la criatura sin mirar a la cara. Di unos paso al frente cuando estuve junto al elfo, con mi pequeña mano le tomo por el brazo haciendo que él se tensara, al parecer a él no lo tocaban si no era para torturarlo, igual que a el:" Gracias mmm…" dijo esperando una respuesta.: "Dobby señor, puede decirme Dobby" levanto su cabeza calva despacio para después clavar sus ojos en los de Theo, estaban casi del mismo tamaño por ello quedamos frente a frente, sus ojos color verde brillantes: "Gracias Dobby" cuando el elfo se disponía a responderle se escuchó una voz al fondo que decía: "Theodore ven tienes que conocer a alguien" era su padre con su mirada fría y penetrante, si las miradas mataran el caería muerto en ese momento. No hubo respuesta de su parte solo agacho su cabeza, no lo miro a él ni a Dobby, por lo que se imaginó que el elfo también hiso el mismo gesto.

Sabía que llegando a casa lo torturaría hasta la inconciencia por lo que acababa de hacer, pero en ese momento no le importo y lo siguió hasta el salón principal, al llegar pudo ver a otros magos y brujas, sabía que eran mortífagos todos ellos, parecía que todos estaban sincronizados porque al quedarse en el marco de la puerta todos los ojos se figaron en él, sintió un vértigo recorrer su columna, todos esos ojos estaban llenos de arrogancia, envidia, rencor, maldad, soberbia y odio a excepción de un par, su padre lo tomo por la nuca ejerciendo un poco de fuerza pero causando dolor se fueron acercando a cada grupo de magos que había, su padre lo iba presentando uno por uno, durante ese camino fueron recibiendo un pésame, cada vez uno más falso que el anterior.

Sabía que muchos de los hijos de los que se encontraban presentes en ese lugar irían a Hogwarts, su padre me lo había dicho, por ello tenía que dar una buena impresión al igual que sabía que mi futura esposa se encontraría ahí, ese día su padre firmaría un contrato de compromiso con alguna otra familia de sangre pura para conservar el linaje y las riquezas.

Después le dijo que se fuera al jardín, y eso hiso no quería quedarse en ese lugar, vago un rato por el jardín que estaba cubierto de nieve, era hermoso el paisaje se parecía mucho al jardín de su madre, se detuvo a observar las flores en especial las rosas blancas que eran las favoritas de su madre, Aurora: "Parece que te gustan mucho las flores pequeño" una voz sonó tras de él, miro atrás y vio a una mujer como de unos 25 años joven hermosa, cabello negro con unos mechones blancos, pile pálida, ojos verdes, tenía puesto un vestido verde botella, la señora Malfoy, la acababa de conocer, fue la única persona que su pésame salió de verdad: "Oh discúlpeme señora Malfoy, me quede viendo las narcisos, eran las favoritas de mi madre" dijo un poco apenado: "Descuida, Theo verdad?" el solo asintió con la cabeza y continuo "También son mis flores favoritas, son hermosas no crees?" hiso el mismo gesto al ver su respuesta la mujer sonrió dulcemente camino hasta quedar junto a el paso su mano despeinando su cabello, el mismo gesto que su madre: "Le gustaría enseñarme su jardín señora Malfoy? se parece mucho al de mi madre" se aventuró a decir "Claro" extendió su mano hasta su altura :"Ven" tomo su mano como si fuera un objeto muy delicado y comenzaron a caminar atreves del jardín, durante el paseo le platico sobre ella, su vida, su familia, su niñez, sus recuerdos, su hijo, y de Aurora: "Yo conocí a tu madre… la conocí desde que tenía once años, en Hogwarts y desde entonces nos hicimos buenas amigas, las dos fuimos a slytherin, ella siempre fue muy callada, tímida, pero nuble, leal, dulce, amble, honesta, algo que no se ve todos los días en los slytherin… cuanto sentí mucho su perdida… la mato el cierto?" haciendo referencia a su padre "Si" fue lo único que le respondió "Lo sabía, no fue un accidente, ella te protegió cierto? Ella daría la su vida por alguien más, ella era de admirar siempre dando a los demás lo mejor sin importa que a ella le fuera mal…" así se quedaron, en silencio ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, ella tal vez recordando sus tiempos en el colegio y el a su madre.

Cuando era hora de la cena todos los invitados se dirigieron al comedor principal, la cena paso ni más ni menos, unos conversando sobre negocios, misiones que el señor tenebroso les había encargado, o asuntos banales que era lo más común. Se retiró de ahí haciendo una reverencia para después seguir vagando por la mansión. Cuando se paseaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos por un pasillo en la segunda planta, vio a un par de niños, uno rubio, piel pálida y ojos grises que lo identifico como Draco malfoy, se lo presentaron cuando entro a la mansión, junto a el otro niño, cabello negro azabache piel morena y ojos castaños Zabini, Blaise Zabini, ambos estaban ocultos tras una armadura, riéndose parecían muy felices, no les tomo mucha importancia y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse por donde había venido, una niña muy bonita se acerca a donde estaban ellos y se presenta: "Hola soy Pansy Parkinson" mientras estiraba su pequeña y delicada mano para hacer un saludo formal con ellos. El niño rubio fue el único que estiro su mano pálida y fría e hiso una pequeña reverencia y respondió:" Hola Parkinson yo soy malfoy, Draco Malfoy" dijo con tono orgulloso y bastante egocéntrico para su edad.

La niña mira al moreno que se encontraba al lado de Malfoy, esperando un saludo de su parte, el cual nunca llego, lo único que hizo fue mirarla de arriba abajo después solo asintió con su cabeza, como si fuera un saludo, después de ese gesto desvió la mirada. Draco al ver la escena rodo los ojos, al parecer el ya conocía el comportamiento de su amigo así que no le extraño: "Parkinson, él es Blaise Zabini" comento el chico.

Después Parkinson desvió su mirada color esmeralda hacia él, y fue en ese momento donde sintió un vuelco en el estómago una corriente eléctrica en su columna, al chocar sus miradas sintió algo extraño que no supo identificar, sus ojos transmitían pureza e inocencia pero decidida y fuerte, el contacto solo duro unos segundos y cuando ella la desvió sintió que algo le faltaba, desde entonces cada noche su último pensamiento iba dedicado a esa niña de ojos verdes, tez pálida y cabello negro como la noche, cada mes la observaba en las reuniones que tenían los aliados a voldemort.

Su vista nunca se apartaba de ella durante y después de las cenas, aprecio cada momento que la observaba. Y así fue como se fue enamorando de ella, un amor que tuvo que ocultar durante más de 22 años.

El sonido de unos pasos lo devuelve a la realidad, levanta su vista y la ve, tan hermosa como siempre, el viento jugando con su cabello negro completamente lacio, su piel blanca hacia contraste con esos ojos verdes que desde hace ocho años estaban apagados, delgada y alta, perfecta, pensó. Desde hace 9 años que la veía en ese lugar, cada año sin falta en la misma fecha, 2 de mayo, la fecha en que murió, Blaise Zabini.

El amor de Pansy, él sabía que ella desde el colegio estaba enamorada de Zabini, al principio solo era coincidencia pero con el tiempo y con observar las miradas que tenían un sentimiento oculto lo supo, ella lo amaba, al principio su corazón se destrozó, esta fue el motivo por el cual se convirtió en mortifago y durante un tiempo desapareció.

"Bueno madre tu pequeño" era así como le decía su madre de cariño "se va… te amo, vendré después" y como llego se fue dedicándole una última mirada a su ya fallecida madre. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Pansy dirigirse a la tumba de ser ex-compañero y entonces una idea brillante surgió de su cabeza, algo muy loco según él.

Pansy Parkinson sumida en sus pensamientos recordando, y disfrutando, tan sumida que no se percató que alguien más había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba ella sin hacer ruido, se detuvo a mirarla captando cada detalle de su rostro, seguía igual, piel pálida ojos verdes, labios rosados, una nariz perfecta, igual que ella, pensó.

"Ya han pasado 8 años y sigues viniendo… eres muy fiel algo que no se ve todos los días de los slytherin" voz grave pero suave, metió sus manos a los bolsillo de su saco, mirando la estructura de piedra sin hacer otro comentario. Pansy al escuchar esa voz se estremeció notablemente, la figura al ver la reacción de la chica sonrió. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, se encontraba en estado de shock, no podía creerlo, él estaba ahí, al que creían muerto, hacía más de 9 años que se había ido de hecho nunca se interesó por él, pero ahora que se aparecía así tenía curiosidad por saber dónde había estado. "Pasaba por aquí y decidí…visitar" una respuesta simple para Pansy pero para él, lo decía todo. "Muchos pensaban que estabas muerto… ¿en dónde te ocultaste todo este tiempo vaquero?" pregunto un poco impaciente aunque demostrando indiferencia mientras alzaba una ceja. "Se nota que los muggles han influido mucho en tu vida" contesto astuto y divertido, "Quien diría que algún día escucharía a la princesa de slytherin decir una expresión muggle" comento más para sí mismo con un brillo en sus ojos azules, dedicándole una rápida mirada. "Y quién diría que yo vería el día en que volvieras del lugar donde te escondiste por 9 años" dijo con astucia la ojiverde. "Solo pasaba ya te lo había dicho… fue bueno volver a verte Parkinson" se despidió el ojiazul resaltando su nombre logrando que la susodicha le dirigiera una mirada. "Adiós… Nott" se despidió Pansy volviendo a estremecerse al escuchar su nombre viniendo de él, sus miradas chocaron azul y verde una combinación perfecta, sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundo sin saber que habían sellado un pacto silencios que los uniría para siempre, miradas que sin duda no volverían a ser igual a las de antes, miradas que serían los cómplices, miradas donde solo ellas sabían lo que les repararía el futuro, miradas que cambiarían sus vidas, miradas que harían un…nuevo comienzo. Para ambos.

Nott fue el que retiro su mirada azul de la de ella: " Espero volver a verte" fue lo último que escucho decir al castaño sus miradas volvieron a chocar los ojos de el con un brillo parecido al que le vio a su padre un día, no sabía lo que significaba hasta ese día y se atrevió a ponerle nombre, amor… " Yo también" Pansy no quito su vista de él, ella lo siguió unos su camino minutos después, dándole un adiós a la tumba y una mirada de ternura y cariño desde ese día no la miro más con amor.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, no tenía a donde ir su mansión le traía un mal sabor de boca no tenía amigos a quien visitar y al único que en verdad le había dado su amistad había muerto hace 9 años. Entonces por qué no ir al lugar donde a partir de los once años todos cambio.

Y entonces camino al andén 9 ¾.

Eran las 12 del día mucha gente llenando y viniendo, la paz que había tenido en el campo había desaparecido apenas había puesto un pie en la estación de trenes, bullicio de la gente hablando, el ruido de las maquinarias avisando su partida, y el silbato anunciando que más personas abordaban y llegaban de la estación king's Cross. Se detuvo frente a una pared bajo un arco que estaba en medio de los andenes 9 y 10, la miro por unos segundos y en menos de dos zancadas ya se encontraba en el andén secreto 9 y 3/4

Al ser principios mayo no había muchos magos ni brujas, mejor, casi no le gustaba ir a los lugares donde había aglomeraciones.

Camino para poder quedar en medio de la estación y cerca de las vías del tren para poder tener una mejor visión del lugar, cerró los ojos y dejo que su mente viajara al 1 de septiembre de 1991.

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar que se encuentra ahora esta, pero con tan solo 11 años, no muy alto ni muy delgado a pesar de que casi no comía, junto a su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza, veía como magos y brujas atravesaban la pared para entrar al andén y despedirse de sus hijos, algunos como el de primero y otros esa era su rutina de cada año, sabía que se encontraría con muchos de los hijos de los otros mortífagos y también con _ella…_

Se fue a sentar en una banca cerca de donde estaba ahora, estaba solo, nadie lo había llevado, su padre nunca lo quiso ni mucho menos demostró su amor así que no era de sorprenderse que no lo haya llevado a la estación.

Theo nott estaba sentado esperando a que el silbato de la locomotora que lo llevaría a Hogwarts sonara, miro a los lados esperando ver a alguien conocido, al ser pequeño el piso le quedaba muy bajo cuando estaba sentado así que para entretenerse empezó a jugar con sus pies meciéndolos de adelante hacia atrás, de vez en cuando levantando su mirada azul buscando.

El silbido anuncio a los jóvenes magos que debían abordar el tren y así lo hicieron, nott se levantó de su asiento su vista se posó en su baúl para arrastrarlo hasta una cabina, al momento de levantar la su vista, la vio, ahí estaba ella, un poco retrasada pero no importa, llego, acompañada de sus padres y un elfo que cargaba su equipaje, vio como su madre le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla igual que su padre.

La observo hasta que empezó a subir al tren, ella al parecer sintió una mirada fija en ella ya que miro atrás buscando la procedencia de la mirada, sus miradas chocaron, el contacto visual hiso que el joven nott se sonrojara un poco, Parkinson al ver la reacción ladeo so boca formando una sonrisa para después desviar su mirada y seguir con su camino.

La miro hasta que se perdió en la profundidad del vagón, con paso decidido se dirigió al tren y abordo, sabía que su vida cambiaria a partir de ese momento, su pasado no importaría, sabía que aprendería que lo que te hace fuerte a veces puede ser tu mayor debilidad y crecería, tendría que aprender para tener una vida que siempre deseo una vida de la que su madre estaría orgullosa, una nueva vida, pero para eso tendría que convivir durante 7 o en su caso 6 años con otros magos y brujas que podrían formar parte de su vida. Subió al tren sin estar consiente que a partir de ahí su vida cambiaria, daría un giro de 180 grados y la causante de todo tendría nombre y apellido: Pansy Parkinson.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, dio un largo suspiro y sin más se fue con la vista al frente y cabeza en alto, avanzo sin rumbo alguno pensando, recordando y esperando. Pensando en lo que sería de en el ahora, recordando su infancia, y esperando volver a verla. Porque sabía que su infancia nunca fu fácil, fue dura pero por mas masoquista que suene lo hiso mejor, lo hiso un nuevo Nott.


End file.
